


Date Night

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, We all need fluff, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald and Edward preparing for a date





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Short but very sweet.
> 
> If you want to know how Ed's suit looks like, type Cory Michael Smith at 2016 Fox Upfronts on google. I based it off of that look.
> 
> For Oswald, I totally made it up.

Edward stood in front of the big mirror in his and Oswald's bedroom, doing his tie. He had finished styling his hair with the products Oswald kept in the bathroom and is now completing the finishing touch to tonight's look. Oswald was going to love it.

Ed smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. He never imagined the feelings he had been hiding ever since their meeting at the GCPD would be returned but here they were.

Today marked 6 months since Oswald and Edward got together. Isabella, her murder, revenge and getting frozen delayed their relationship.

After weeks passed since Edward escaped from the ice due to an incident with Freeze and Firefly, Ed came back to see Oswald to tell him everything he had felt and did after shooting him. It led to talk of how Edward took drugs to hallucinate Oswald, how he went on a killing spree to hold onto him a little bit longer, how much he really cared about him and that him pulling the trigger the second time was him trying to get rid of those feelings that were slowly eating him alive.

The talk resulted in Oswald pulling him into a hug and Edward crying into his shoulder as he held onto Oswald, afraid that he'll disappear if he didn't. That night they shared their first kiss.

It was a long and painful journey but they made it.

Once the knot to Edward's tie was done, he looked at the end result of his look. He was wearing a navy blue suit accompanied by a navy blue tie, a white dress shirt and black shoes.

It took forever for Oswald to convince Edward to not wear a green suit for once.

A poka dotted handkerchief that was a gift from Oswald when he got him out of Arkham was tucked in his breast pocket.

Satisfied with everything, Edward pushed his glasses that was sliding down his nose up and went to search for Oswald.

"Oswald!" Ed called as he made his way to Oswald's office.

Oswald had went to change in his office since he couldn't find a dress shirt in his closet and he remembered he kept a extra outfit in the office in case deals got bloody.

They were running late for their dinner. Their reservation was for 15 minutes ago and they were still at home.

"Oswald, we're running late!"

No two seconds later, Oswald stepped out in a black suit with a floral dress shirt that had the color combinations of blue, orange and pink.

Edward couldn't believe that was the shirt Oswald went to fetch.

"That shirt..." Edward began.

"Yes?" Oswald asked.

"It's...it's..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"It's hideous."

An awkward silence passed until Oswald spoke again.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion."

"What happened to your other shirts?"

"Either laundry or ruined because SOMEONE gets too eager when trying to take them off."

Edward blushed at the last comment. "It's not my fault your shirts always have too many buttons." He mumbled.

Oswald chuckled. "Your shirts have many buttons too but you don't see me tearing them apart."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

At that, Oswald stepped forward and gave Ed a kiss on the lips which Edward happily returned.

"Of course I do, my love. Now are we going to finally get going or what?"

"We shall." Edward said as he held out his elbow for Oswald to loop his arm through his.

As they walk out to the limo, Edward had to make a comment.

"You know I wouldn't mind ruining that shirt."

"Don't get any ideas. I'm hungry and I also don't feel like showing off my chest in public."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
